Christmas Day at Percy's house
by Katsuki-chan333
Summary: ok so basicly every one goes to Percy's place 4 the holidays. read and review, story bettre than summary.


**HI EVERYONE! I decided that I couldn't let December pass without a Christmas fanfic and it is a special occasion... MY 2 YEARS PJO ANAVERSARY! Soooooooooooooo... HERE YOU HAVE IT! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO I would have better things to do than this.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

It was a beautiful Christmas morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing... and everyone was coming over to my house. MY FRICKING HOUSE. This was not gonna end well.

The girls got here first. When they saw my room their mouths dropped open. Finally, Leann broke the silence saying, "Where did you get all this crap from?" Katia nudged her. "What? You know it's true. It's so blue! Where's all the red?"

"I'm in heaven. Naruto...can you see this..." Kodi whispered in awe.

Then, almost as if the fates were trying to ruin my life (which they probably were), the guys arrived.

"Dude, what's up with your room?" Nico said, "I mean, I'm a Hades child, how am I supposed to feel comfortable with all this blue?"

"Ya see! I'm right! Told you so!" Leann bragged. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Hey, Leann, Would you come with me for a second?" asked Kyle. I knew that he had been planning to get her to stand under the mistletoe with him.

"Where?" Leann asked, suspicious.

"Oh, nowhere." He replied.

Leann looked him up and down then sighed. "I'll be right back." She said, following Kyle out of the room.

~_10 seconds_ later~

A loud slapping sound echoed through the hall. Leann and Kyle came back, Leann with her arms crossed and Kyle with a red hand print on his face. There was an awkward silence.

Nico quickly broke the silence, saying, "Right, let's move on to the presents."

We moved into the living room and sat on the couch. We reached into our bags and pulled out several brightly wrapped presents.

"MINE FIRST!" Nico demanded. Leann rolled her eyes.

I handed him a big, heavy box, wrapped in blue and gray. "It's from Annabeth and I" I told him. He

ripped it open excitedly.

"You got me a wii! Awesome! Now I just need a television so that I can use it!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oops, we forgot about that, sorry!" I laughed. He glared at me.

Kodi held out a small blue box. "Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed as Nico opened it.

"A new i-pod. Thanks." He said. He looked at Leann.

"What?" she asked, "I only got gifts for my _friends_." He continued staring at her and she grinned. "Which, lucky for you, you are." And with that, she handed him a gift bag. He took out what was inside and held it up so that we could all see it.

"Nice shirt, thanks." He said, referring to the black t-shirt with a picture of red fire on it that he was holding. Leann nodded.

He opened Kyle's present. It was a skull. "I went through hell trying to get that." Kyle said, grinning.

Katia handed him a small, sky blue box. He opened it excitedly.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

It was a black skull plushy. "Katia, it's..."

Her face fell. "You don't like it?"

"No...I love it!" Her face lit up and she hugged me.

After a moment of silence, Leann said, "Let's move on. Here you go Percy. It's for you too Annabeth." She gave them a small box. They opened it.

"Matching t-shirts, cool." Percy said in appreciation.

"And, since I can't bother to wait, here's everyone else's." She handed a gift to everyone. Kodi opened hers.

"A Naruto manga? AWESOME!" she exclaimed.

Katia opened hers. She smiled. "Matching friendship necklaces." Leann laughed.

Kyle opened the last one, his. "...A piano music book. How'd you know?"

Leann blushed. "It was a lucky guess, that's all. No big deal."

He just kept staring at her and I could tell that she felt awkward because the bright pink of her face didn't fade. Finally, Katia broke the silence by saying, "I didn't know that you played piano, Kyle."

He looked away and Leann smiled at Katia gratefully.

We soon finished giving Percy and Annabeth their presents (Annabeth got two architecture books, a necklace and a surfboard that matched Percy's new one. Percy got a magic pencil case that transforms into a sword sheath, a hand-made sweater, a key chain with my drawing of the ocean, which I did on my way here, and a surfboard, the same one mentioned earlier).

**Katia's P.O.V.**

Since it was getting late in the morning and we all had better things to do, we quickly finished handing out presents. I got an InuYasha cosplay from Percy and Annabeth, a necklace with the 'sacred jewel' on it from Nico and a new manga from Kodi.

Kodi got a Naruto DS game from Percy and Annabeth, a Ninja knife from Nico, a Naruto t-shirt from Kyle and a new Naruto cardboard cut out from me.

Kyle got 2 t-shirts from Nico and me, binoculars _*ahem* _from Kodi and a magic kit from Percy and Annabeth.

Leann got a Sesshy cosplay from me, new Greek armour from Percabeth, a baseball bat from Kodi, a science kit that makes things explode from Nico and a pretty knife from Kyle.

**Leann's P.O.V.**

It was silver knife that looked like a girlyer, shorter version of tokigien (if you watch InuYasha, you'd know what that is). I looked at it for a moment then stuck it in my pocket, grinning.

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

We were all leaving. Everyone but Leann and I had left Percy's apartment. I was about to go too but Leann stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her.

"I really liked the present." She said quietly. I looked up. Mistletoe. Leann leaned in and...kissed me.

I stood in shock and watched as she ran, laughing, into the snow.

**Well, there you have it. R and R. Merry Christmas and happy new year!**


End file.
